


Purple

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Troy, Dildos, Drunk Dialing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Teasing, Top Abed, Vibrators, dont look at me I’m sorry, pretty much all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Abed listens to a voice mail that Troy left him last night, he could tell Troy was clearly very drunk but were the things he said true? Abed goes home and confronts Troy and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 18





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a lot. You clicked on it. So enjoy.

Abeds pov 

I walked home from film class, staring down at my phone and noticed I had a new voicemail, well it wasn't that new it was from last night at 1:03 am, and it was from Troy? I was trying to remember where he was last night but I couldn't. Then, it came to me, he was out drinking with Jeff. I remember him walking through the door completely drunk at 12:30 so why would he call me at 1? I pressed play on the voice mail and held the phone to my ear.

"Abeddd babyyy its Troyyyy, I think I need to be honest with you, you ahh words! Why are words so difficult." He laughed.

"Anyways Abed, I like you, I'm in love with you, you're so fucking sexy Abed, I think about you all the time, I think about you when I fuck myself, I want you Abedddddd, I want youuu to be mineeee, I want you to fuck me, and call me your slutttt because I'm suchhh a slut forrr you Abeddd, I want youu to be my boyfriendddd pleaseeee be my boyfrienddd." Troy slurred than the voice mail abruptly cut out. 

My cheeks were burning bright red, he thought about me when he fucked himself. He wants me to call him my slut and fuck him. I could feel my jeans beginning to get tight, he has no idea how long I've wanted this for. 

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and walked briskly back to the apartment.  
Troy was on the couch watching tv. 

A picture formed in my brain the second I laid eyes on him. Him, laying in his bed fucking himself with a dildo of some sort, panting heavily and whimpering my name. 

"Abed? Hello?" Troy said loudly.

"Hi! Hi!" I blurted.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"Good! Great! I have to go get changed." I muttered and quickly left the room.

I walked into our bedroom and shut the door, I was already extremely hard at this point. I walked over to Troy's dresser drawer and opened it, I knew about the special secret bottom thing because I had the exact same dresser back in high school, I had just never thought to look in his. I lifted up the secret compartment and found a large purple vibrating dildo. I could feel myself beginning to get more and more hard by the second. I shut the drawer and took a breath. Okay. I'm going to do this.

"Troy! Could you come here?" I called.

Troy walked into the room about 30 seconds later.

"What's up?" He said sitting down on our bed.

"Do you remember the voice mail you left me last night?" I questioned.

Troy's face went bright red.

"Oh no. What did I say?" He asked frantically.

I pulled out my phone and pressed play on the voice mail.

"Abed. I can explain!" Troy blurted.

"Is it true? That's all I want to know, also remember, friends, don't lie Troy." I said.

"I- um." 

Troy's eyes fell to the floor and he squeezed them closed.  
"It's true." He mumbled.

"Mmm, that's good." I hummed happily.

Troy shot me a look and I grinned at him.

"Get on your knees baby," I ordered.

He quickly obeyed and got on his knees in front of me

"So desperate for me aren't you?" I said stroking Troy's hair.

He nodded vigorously tugging at the waistband of my pants. 

"Such a slut." I said brushing my fingers over his lips.

Troy moaned and opened his mouth to lick my fingers.

I tugged at his hair and pushed my fingers into his mouth.

Troy sucked on my fingers looking up at me with pleading eyes. 

I fucked his mouth and he whimpered, trying desperately to pull off my jeans.

"I bet you wish this was my dick, don't you? Do you wish that I was fucking your pretty mouth with my dick? hm?" I teased.

Troys moans vibrated against my fingers.

"Maybe, you wish I had you pinned against the wall, well I fucked that pretty ass?" 

I pulled my fingers out and spit dripped down Troy's chin.

"Is that what you want baby?" I asked pulling his hair again. 

"Abed please, please, please, please." 

"Tell me what you want baby boy," I whispered.

"I want you to come down my throat then I want you to push me against the wall and make me beg for you." Troy pleaded

"I love seeing you desperate for me. I know I'd love looking at you on your knees with my dick shoved down your throat. I bet you'd sound so hot moaning and whimpering my name. You're so hot, Troy." I said.

"Abed, please," Troy whined again.

"You've been such a slut, baby boy, I think I have to punish you." 

Troy whimpered.

"Get on the bed," I ordered.

Troy scrambled off the floor and got onto the bed.

"Now tell me kitten, why am I calling you a slut? What have you been doing? I need to hear you say it." I questioned while rubbing my hands up and down his thighs. 

"I've- " Troy whined again as my hand got closer to his crotch. 

"Tell me," I whispered against his ear.

"I've been fucking myself and thinking about you. Fuck, you're so hot." Troy blurted.

"Mmm such a slut, you're my slut." I whispered making my voice sound low and raspy.

I gently nipped at his ear and he whined desperately for me to touch him. 

"I know you want me to fuck you against the wall, and you want to suck me off, but that's too bad, sluts don't get everything they want. I have a plan to punish you." I grinned.

Troy's face was bright red, and he was unable to stay still due to how painfully hard he was.

"Take your clothes off now," I said then got off the bed to retrieve something from the bedside table drawer.

I walked back over to Troy and his eyes widened when he saw what I had in my hand.

"You think I don't know about this slut?" I questioned holding up the large purple vibrating dildo.

"Abed I-" 

"Save it," I said.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this?" I asked.

Troy moaned unable to get out words. 

"Hmm," I hummed and climbed on the bed.

"So how many times have you fucked your pretty ass with this and thought about me?" I questioned gripping his thigh.

"So many times Abed." He whimpered. 

"You're all mine, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, only yours, I only want you." He cried.

"Is there a remote for this somewhere baby?" I asked.

He nodded quietly and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve the remote.

"Thank you, baby boy," I whispered.

I put the dildo and remote down on the bed and pulled him into a needy kiss. He whined into the kiss and I took the opportunity to shove my tongue in his mouth. His hands roamed my body and tugged at my waistband again.

He pulled away and looked at me with pleading eyes. 

"Please take them off." He begged.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." I sighed and pulled off my tight jeans. Then started to kiss him again. He moved a hand up my thigh and palmed my crotch. I held back a moan and pulled away to grab his wrists.

"Did I say you could do that slut?" I questioned.

He quickly shook his head.

"Lay down," I ordered.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't you dare touch yourself." 

He nodded.

I left the room and went into the Dreamatorium to find all of my and Troys costumes, I dug through the boxes and found just what I was looking for, a pair of handcuffs, perfect. 

I walked back into the room and Troy sat up quickly. 

"Put your hands behind your back," I told him.

He obeyed and I put the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Good boy," 

"Also baby, just say 'red' if you'd like me to stop, 'Yellow' to slow down, and 'Green' if you're okay. You're so beautiful, and I want you to know I'm in love with you too." I said softly. 

"I love you so much, Abed." Troy smiled and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips then got back to what I was doing. 

Troy laid down on his back and shifted uncomfortably due to the handcuffs.

"You okay? I can take them off if you want?" I offered.

"No please don't. I'm good." He said. 

I nodded, grabbed the vibrator and the remote.

I turned it on the lowest speed and dragged it over Troys nipples.

"A-Abed." He whimpered.

I turned up the speed and pressed it against his left nipple making him whimper.

"Abed, touch me please." He begged. 

"Sorry baby boy, sluts don't get what they want when they are being punished." 

Troy moaned and arched his back.

I switched the vibrator to his right nipple and he bit his lip and threw his head back.

"Fuck." He said breathlessly.

I moved it down his body and he squirmed impatiently.

"Abed, please." Troy cried. 

I pressed the vibrator against his skin just above his dick. 

Troy kicked his legs and bucked his hips.

"Please." He whimpered.

"Shhh kitten, be patient, I'm getting there." 

I skipped over his erection and dragged the toy against his inner thighs. 

"Baby," He whined.

Troy fell apart more as I moved it up his thigh.

"Beg for what you want slut." I mumbled against his skin.

"Baby, please, Abed, touch me, fuck me please." Troy whimpered.

I dragged the vibrator along his dick and he cried out.

"Abed, ahhh, so g-good." He moaned.

I pulled it away quickly and switched it off. 

"No, no, no, Abed please don't stop, please, fuck Abed, you're so good." Troy sobbed.

"Colour?" I asked.

"Green." Troy blurted.

I licked a stripe along the inside of his thigh. 

"Abed, please," he begged.

"Remember what I said kitten? Sluts don't get what they want when they're being punished." I smirked.

Troy whined and squirmed impatiently.

"Lube?"

"Secret drawer," Troy answered quickly.

I pulled open the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. I poured some onto my fingers and kissed along his thighs.

"Baby," Troy said breathlessly.

I teased his hole with my finger and he let out another loud whine.

"Beg," I mumbled against his leg.

"Abed, use me, fuck me, do whatever you want, I'm all yours, no one can make me feel like this, no one can make me feel this good, I'm so desperate for you, I'll do anything please-"

I pushed a finger inside of him and he instantly lost his breath. 

I moved my finger a little more and Troy began to pant softly. 

"A-Abed." He moaned.

I added another he bucked his hips.

"You like that, slut?" I questioned, fucking my fingers into him. 

Troy tried to speak but all that came out of him was a loud moan.

"Don't ignore me kitten, I don't like that."

Troy's eyes were squeezed shut and he pushed his head back into the pillow.

"Come on, kitten."

He whimpered again causing me to grin.

I pulled my fingers out and he cried out.

"Abed, baby, I was so close," Troy whined.

"Too bad, slut. Now turn over." 

Troy quickly flipped onto his back, I pushed his legs apart and grabbed the dildo again.

I put it on the second setting and rubbed it against his hole.

"Abed." Troy whimpered.

"Please baby no more teasing." He pleaded.

"But I love teasing you, kitten." 

"I need you Abed, baby, please, now." 

"Be patient, slut." I muttered.

I could tell Troy was trying his best to stay still but it was easy to see he was having a very difficult time.

"Abed, Abed, Abed." 

I pushed the toy into him and he groaned pushing his face into the pillow.

"Does that feel good, kitten?" 

Troys moans were muffled by the pillow.

I pushed it into him all the way and turned it on the strongest setting.

"Harder." He begged.

I pulled it out and pushed it into him hard.

"Fuck! Right there! Y-You're so good, A-Abed." Troy panted.

"You look so, so good like this!" I whispered against his ear.

"Abed I'm going to-" I cut him off by pulling out the toy and switching it off. 

"Fuck! Abed, don't stop, please, baby." He sobbed.

"Turn over and look at me," I ordered.

Troy quickly flipped over and looked at me. His pupils were blown wide and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Colour?" 

"Green!" He answered quickly.

"Are you going to be good for me slut?" I asked gently stroking his cheek. 

Troy nodded vigorously.

"If I take the handcuffs off do you promise not to touch yourself?" 

"Yes! Yes! I promise! I swear!" He pleaded.

"Good," I mumbled and undid the cuffs.

Troy instantly reached his arms out for me and tugged at my shirt.

"Do I have permission to take this off of you?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, good boy," I smirked.

Troy pulled my shirt over my head then ran his hands along my chest.

"You are so pretty." He whimpered. 

"You're stunning kitten, now I want you on your knees," I said softly.

Troy was quick to get off the bed and onto his knees. He looked up awaiting his next instruction.

I grabbed the vibrating dildo and got off the bed. 

"Lean forwards," I mumbled.

He obeyed and I knelt down and pushed the dildo into him.

"Alright kitten, look at me." 

Troys lust-filled eyes met mine.

"Rules are, you don't come until I say so, don't touch yourself and listen to what I say, can you do that?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes." He said nodding vigorously.

I grabbed the waistband of my underwear and pushed them down. 

"Make me cum." 

Troy whimpered and leaned forward to take me in his mouth. 

I let out a soft whine as Troy traced his fingers up and down my thighs while taking me deeper down his throat. 

I switched the toy onto the first setting and Troy whimpered 

"You feel so good, kitten." I panted.

Troy whined and dug his fingernails into my thighs.

I switched the vibrator onto the second setting and Troy's grip on my thighs became weak and he pulled off my dick. 

"Baby, c-can I c-come?" He cried.

"No," I muttered and laced my fingers into his hair. "Finish what you started, kitten," I ordered.

He opened his mouth and looked up at me, I grinned down at him and pushed his head closer to my dick. He put his hands back on my thighs and retook me in his mouth. 

"So good Troy, you're doing so good baby." 

Troy moaned and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I grabbed his hair and pulled out of his mouth.

"What do you want?" I questioned gripping his hair tighter.

"Please let me come." He begged. 

"Nope."

"Fuck m-my m-mouth." He panted.

"Gladly," I smirked and pushed into his mouth.

I gripped his hair and fucked his mouth. 

I flicked the switch on the remote to the strongest speed and Troy was completely falling apart. I was getting close to my edge, I could have probably come just looking at him. He looks so good, cheeks flushed red, pupils were blown wide, messy hair and shaky legs. 

"Fuck, Kitten, I'm going to come." I cried and thrust into his mouth one last time before being completely pushed over the edge. 

Troy swallowed then moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Abed, I'm- please, please let me come." He begged.

"Awe, darling but I love seeing you like this." I grinned.

"B-Baby. Please, fuck, please, please." He whined.

I got down on my knees behind him and grabbed the end of the toy beginning to thrust it in and out of him. 

"Alright, fine, come for me kitten," I said.

I pulled out the toy and thrust it hard back into him, hitting his prostate.

"Ah, Abed." Troy practically screamed my name as he hit orgasm.

He laid down on the floor and his entire body was shaking. I pulled the dildo out and switched it off. Then kissed my way up his chest to his lips.

"That was so hot, kitten," I whispered.

Troy laid there panting and unable to speak.

"You look so pretty, darling," I whispered. 

"You're b-beautiful." He whimpered.

I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and he smiled.

"Bed?" I questioned.

"That sounds so perfect right now," Troy mumbled tiredly.

He slowly picked himself off the ground and laid on the bed.

"Come here baby, I want cuddles." He whined reaching his arms out.

"Just a second love, I'm going to turn off the lights. Want some water?" I offered.

"Yes please," Troy answered happily.

"Alright darling, I'll be quick." I grabbed one of Troy's hoodies off the back of the door and pulled it over my head. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water and when I came back Troy was just about to fall asleep.

I sat down on the bed next to him and waited for him to tiredly sit up and accept the glass of water. He took a small sip and handed it back to me. 

"You should drink some too, baby." He whispered.

"I'm alright love," I said softly.

"Well, I won't take another sip until you take one! Stay hydrated, babe." Troy pouted.

"Fine." I took a swig of the water and handed him the glass.

He gulped the rest then placed it on the bedside table. 

"sleepy time." He mumbled.

I laid down next to him and he rolled closer to me.

"I love you Abed, and that was the hottest thing that's ever happened to me." He mumbled.

"I love you to kitten. Next time I'm definitely going to break that record again." I smiled.

"Can we be boyfriends?" Troy said with a small yawned.

"I'd like that very much," I replied.

"Me too." He whispered and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight Troy." 

"Goodnight baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment comment comment!!! Thank so much for reading <3 leave kudos
> 
> I plan on posting some hardcore Trobed fluff, filled with Troy being all sleepy and Abeds heart being overloaded by Troy being adorable! THEY ARE BOTH SO ADORABLE!


End file.
